El mejor regalo
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: Maka... yo… tengo miedo…- ¿Miedo? ¿Acaso tú tienes miedo? Como es posible, ¡eres el que siempre me protege! ¿Qué es tan temible que no puedes hacerle frente tu solo? MakaxSoul Oneshot


_No suelo escribir nada, soy completamente nueva en esas cosas, no me considero buena en esto, pero aqui estoy ^^_

_Aunque no escibo mucho, me gusto mucho el resultado que alcanze con este oneshot y espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi ^^ ignoren cualquier error significativo! XD_

_otra cosita: Ni soul eater, si soul, ni maka me pertenecen todos son obra de atsushi ohkubo-sensei ^^_

_Disfruten._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maka… - Un susurro apenas audible salió de sus labios, Pero, claro está, yo si pude escucharlo. Y es que aquí estoy, solo para él, no importa si nos ataca alguna bruja, hombre lobo o Kishin, yo estoy aquí solo para él.

Soul... ¿Qué es lo que sucede, porque lloras? – Le susurre mientras se incorporaba en su cama, yo misma estaba al borde de las lagrimas… Ver al hombre que siempre me ha protegido, "el chico cool" llorando… Fue lo más doloroso de mi vida

Maka... yo… tengo miedo…- ¿Miedo? ¿Acaso tú tienes miedo? Como es posible, ¡eres el que siempre me protege! ¿Qué es tan temible que no puedes hacerle frente tu solo?

¿Por qué? ¿A que le temes? – Pregunte sin poderlo evitar, ¿Que era? ¿Que podría ser?

Silencio, de nuevo… Desde hace algunos meses Soul se ha comportado de manera extraña, siempre intenta decirme algo pero luego se retracta.

Probablemente solo quiere insultarme con algo, pero se le va la idea. Tal vez no se lo crea nadie pero nos peleamos casi a diario, pero ¡es que somos así! Es así como nos demostramos nuestro afecto.

Dime soul, dime que es lo que te asusta, ¡te ayudare a enfrentarlo! – "Sonríe, Maka! Si tú también te asustas por verlo así no ayudaras en nada. Sonríe, Maka!" Me repetí varias veces, ¡Debía ayudarlo! ¿Cómo quedarme sentada ahí de brazos cruzados? ¡¿Cómo abandonarlo en medio de sus miedos?!

… - Mas silencio, Soul, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿A que le temes? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Por qué me miras y luego apartas la cara? ¿Acaso me temes a mí? ¿No sabes que también me asustas?

¿Me asusta?... Si, definitivamente. ¿Qué pasaría si me odiaras? ¿Te irías de mi lado? Y si te vas… ¿Que hare yo? ¿Acaso pretendes que consiga una nueva arma y me olvide de ti? ¿Cómo quieres que haga algo así? Yo… Yo… ¿Cómo podría? No sería capaz de estar un día sin ti…. Yo… yo te amo, Soul.

Si, te amo… Tal vez no me di cuenta a tiempo. Todo este "amor pasional" empezó hace unos meses, pero no he tenido el valor de confesarme. No he tenido el valor, ya que también me da miedo tu respuesta. ¿Qué pasaría si me rechazaras? Nuestra amistad se arruinaría, ya no me verías de la mis manera. ¡Todo se acabaría!

Por un tiempo pensé en olvidarme completamente de ti, fui a fiestas, conocí a otros chicos… Pero, por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Yo misma me sorprendía mirándote de arriba abajo; Tu cabello blanco, tus ojos rojos, que me inspiran confianza y coraje, tus hombros y espalda… ah! ¡Quisiera que tú mismo te me declararas!

Yo estaba segura de que eras para mí un "hermano mayor", Ese hermano mayor que nunca tuve, que me protege, me anima, me ayuda y todas esas cosas que hace un hermano.

Pero, efectivamente, te "Veía" como mi hermano. Eso fue en el pasado, ahora entiendo mis sentimientos y los acepte completamente: Te Amo locamente, Soul Eater Evans. ¿Para que seguir negándolo? ¡Si lo estaba negando desde que te conocí! Si, Aquella vez en esa habitación obscura, Te veías tan bien con ese traje elegante y tocando esa extraña melodía en el piano. Te veía muy misterioso. Esa faceta me cautivo desde la primera vez que cruzamos miradas, solo que, en ese entonces, no entendía mis sentimientos tan bien como ahora.

-Soul, por favor…Dime qué te pasa - mis lagrimas están a punto de salir, Soul, ¡por favor! ¡Dime que sucede! ¡¿No sabes que me haces sufrir?! ¿No se supone que esta iba a ser la segunda parte de tu regalo? ¡¿No se supone que los regalos hacen feliz a las personas?! Soul, ¿Por qué elegiste este día para ponerte así? ¿Tenias que elegir mi cumpleaños?

Todo había empezado tan bien en la mañana, todos estaban tan alegres…

Flashback

Me desperté temprano, como siempre y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi lado un gran peluche de gatito. Era muy grande, asumí, por el simple hecho de ser un gato, que era un regalo de Blair.

Pero descubrí una notita pegada al peluche, rezaba:

"Maka Albarn, feliz cumpleaños

Esta es solo una parte de tu regalo, la otra mitad vendrá después.

Con cariño, Soul Eater Evans"

"¡Que genial!, ¿Soul es capaz de ser así de cariñoso? Y… ¿Un regalo en dos partes? ¡Qué curiosidad!!" eso fue lo que pensé, Un Soul así de cariñoso, gastando su dinero en un regalo para mí y además… ¿Una segunda parte?

Me levante rápidamente, me bañé y vestí, y fui a saludar a Soul. Un abrazo y un "Te lo devolveré en tu cumpleaños, Soul". Su reacción no es la que esperaba, esperaba que dijera: "¡Ja ja ja espero que sea un gran regalo!" Pero solo bajo la mirada, fue extraño.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el timbre sonó. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Tsubaki y Black Star. Este último entro sin invitación previa, y saludo como siempre a Soul, Tsubaki fue un poco más considerada y me dio un regalo.

"Es tu favorito" Dijo, Pude olerlo. Pastel de fresas, ¡Me encantan las fresas!

Black Star no tenía un regalo, así que intento darme un autógrafo, Seguro me reiré en el futuro al recordar la escena: el intentando darme el autógrafo, Tsubaki se veía cansada, yo sacando un gran libro de mi espalda y luego un Black Star sangrando por la cabeza y nariz.

Luego de ese incidente llegaron Kid y compañía. Kid me dio un peluche. ¡Esta noche no iba a poder entrar a mi cama! Va a estar llena de peluches.

"Es totalmente simétrico, lo revise yo mismo" Dijo, Aunque no le preste mucha atención. Liz y Patty me regalaron un conjuntito para dormir… Y cuando digo "Conjuntito" es en serio, ¡Esa cosa era muy pequeña! No, tal vez me lo pondría alguna vez, pero solo UNA vez. ¿Pero que más? No quería ofender en este día así que solo sonreí y acepte con gusto el regalo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Soul estaba distraído o algo. No participaba en las conversaciones, no gritaba junto a Black Star, no molestaba a Kid… "¿Qué le pasa?" No pude evitar hacerme esa pregunta, pero al final supuse que era cosa de hombres. Tal vez esta frustrado por algo.

Luego de la entrega de regalos llego el profesor Stein y el idiota de mi padre, Death Scyther. La fiesta transcurrió normal, como cualquier fiesta de cumpleaños.

Luego vino el pastel. Black Star logro que mordiera el pastel, para luego empujar un poco mi cabeza. Tenía la boca a la punta de la nariz llena de crema blanca.

Antes de empezar a reír, mire a Soul "¡Seguro se está muriendo de la risa!" pensé, pero no… Me miraba con una cara que no supe descifrar, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, pero no le preste mucha atención.

Tsubaki me limpio la cara y se disculpo por Black Star. "No importa, Tsubaki-chan" Era le verdad, no me importo, ¡Todo el mundo estaba tan animado! Casi no me importaba que mi padre estuviera allí. Todos estaban felices, festejando mi día especial junto a mí.

Mire a mi izquierda, donde estaba Soul. Se veía cansado, La mirada perdida y un hasta un poco nervioso. Pero luego su mirada cambio por una alegría infinita, Pensé que lo que había visto solo fue una ilusión.

Comimos un trozo de pastel cada uno y luego todos se fueron, dejándome a solas con Soul. Estaba sentado en el sofá, iba de camino a preguntarle sobre "la segunda parte" pero él se me adelanto.

Se levanto muy rápido, se planto frente a mí y me tomo por los hombros.

"Maka, Todavía no te entrego lo que falta de tu regalo"

"Eh?... S-soul?" Pues sabía lo que me iba a decir, pero no sabía de qué manera…

"Maka, yo…"

Le mire expectante, esperando sus palabras. Pero algo en su mirada cambio… Antes estaba llena de confianza, ahora estaba… ¿Acaso estaba asustado?

De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas… Yo misma me asuste como nunca en mi vida.

"Soul?! ¡Qué sucede!" Le mire preocupada, y ¿Cómo no? ¿Soul? ¿Llorando? Parecía una broma de mal gusto "Ven vamos para que descanses un poco"

Siguió llorando todo el camino hasta su habitación. Hice que se recostara en su cama y me senté a su lado.

"soul… Qué te pasa, me preocupas" Otra mirada extraña. "Por favor, si me lo cuentas te sentirás mejor"

Se incorporo lentamente y me miro, todavía, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Fin flashback

Nunca espere que esta fuera la segunda parte de tu regalo. ¿En que estas pensando en estos momentos? ¿Desde hace cuanto tienes miedo? ¿A que le tiene miedo? Dímelo de una buena vez, ¡idiota!...

-Vamos Soul, anímate y cuent… - ¿Eh? ¡¿EHHH?! Soul, que acabas de… ¿Me estas besando? ¿Estás consiente? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Qué quieres probar con esto?

-Te amo, Maka – tan pronto como nuestros labios se separaron, estas palabras brotaron de el…

Me quede inmóvil, desconozco durante cuánto tiempo, pero sé que fue el suficiente como para que soul se arrepintiera.

-Maka… yo… Yo no quise – Cerro sus ojos, muestra de su arrepentimiento, pero lo aproveche, pase mis brazos por sus hombros hasta su nuca y volví a unir nuestros labios en un beso más largo.

El se sorprendió, se noto en sus ojos. ¡Sentí unas ganas terribles de golpearlo! Ya sé a qué tenía miedo: tenía miedo a no ser correspondido; Solté una risita, es que teníamos el mismo temor, esta situación le daría risa a cualquiera.

-Tonto, ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de que yo siento lo mismo por ti?- La sonrisa de él no pudo ser más grande. Se notaba en su cara, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, y yo la mujer más feliz del mundo. Otro beso, esta vez mejor, ya que ambos respondimos. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Soul dijo, abrazándome fuertemente, casi con miedo a dejarme ir.

-Eres mi novia-No fue una propuesta, ni una pregunta dudosa. Estaba aclarando un hecho.

Sonreí y asentí. Al fin, al fin las dudas se habían desvanecido. Lo empuje un poco, haciéndole saber que dormiría con el esta noche. Se dejo caer, y yo me recosté a su lado. Sin perder ni un solo segundo me abrazo por la cintura.

Hablamos un rato, ¿Como les diríamos a los demás? ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi padre? ¡Definitivamente el día siguiente sería muy divertido!

**FIN**

_Espero que les aya gustado! dejen reviews ^^_**  
**


End file.
